Al calor de la pasión
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: ¿Puede tu vida ser normal si tu hermana es la señorita Problemas? Jamás. ¿Cuanto peor puede llegar a ponerse si ella desaparece junto al hermano del Amo del Control? Mucho... La familia no se elige, es la que te toca en suerte ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! HLC2


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Al calor de la pasión**

Cuando un teléfono suena a medianoche, tu estómago se estremece porque íntimamente sabes que vas a recibir malas noticias, esta es una verdad universal. Es bien sabido que las malas noticias nunca esperan a la mañana… Pero como todo masoquista que se precie, no puedes ignorarla, no podrías soportar la incertidumbre de no saber… pero es cien veces peor cuando tienes la certeza, y lamentablemente yo sé que es Alice la que está llamando.

Hay quienes nacen con estrella y otros definitivamente nacen estrellados… pertenezco sin ninguna duda al segundo grupo. ¿Cómo lo sé?... Es simple, Alice es mi hermana menor y "Problema" debería ser su apellido.

La música de la película Psicosis, el ringtone que había elegido para asignarle a mi hermana, inundaba la habitación. Tomé el celular en mis manos y apreté con estoicismo la tecla que cambiaría radicalmente mi vida.

- Houston - gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Merd! - repliqué instantáneamente y un escalofrío revolvió mis tripas… ahí vamos de nuevo.

- Houston, de veras tenemos un problema - respondió ignorando mi comentario.

- ¿Por qué tenemos? – le respondí ácidamente - En general tienes un problema y no te detienes hasta que me arrastras al fango contigo, hermanita.

- Es posible que estés en lo cierto, pero no hace a la diferencia - me respondió con total tranquilidad, la muy fresca.

- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? ¿Lograste que se desprendiera la península de California?

- Muy graciosa.

- Alice desde que tengo uso de razón has estado metiéndote en dificultades y por cierto a cada momento se ponen peores.

- Bella, te juro que no lo hago adrede, las cosas simplemente me suceden.

- ¿En qué mierda estás metida esta vez?- le pregunté, mientras tomaba unas aspirinas para minimizar la jaqueca que de seguro sobrevendría.

- Secuestré a mi jefe- me respondió impávida.

- Definitivamente estás loca- jadeé intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración - ¡suelta a ese hombre, pídele disculpas y ruega al cielo para que no te denuncie!- chillé.

- No puedo hacerlo- sollozó

- ¿Por qué mierda no puedes?- me picaba la nuca y una serie de pequeños escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo.

- Bueno Bells, es que…

- Al grano Alice- la interrumpí.

- No quiere que lo libere- me respondió compungida.

- ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre hombre?

-Nada. ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?

- Con mi hermana, la que provocó la explosión más grande de todos los tiempos en el laboratorio de la escuela, cuando se le ocurrió que en lugar de comprar los fuegos artificiales para el 4 de julio saldría más barato que los fabricara ella misma, o tal vez la que en su afán de proteger a los animales desvalidos secuestró a la pareja de conejos que le habían regalado a Mike por su cumpleaños y los escondió en la granja abandonada de los Grane, provocando la peor plaga de conejos que la ciudad de Forks tenga memoria.

- Oh, esa no me la acordaba, tengo que anotarla para mi libro de memorias. Esas pobres criaturas de Dios necesitaban alguien que los protegiera del psicópata torturador- lloriqueo- ¡Mike quería cortarles las patitas y venderlas!

- Alice, Mike era una mierda de chico- le repliqué enfadada- pero quien en su sano juicio podría pensar que eres apta para hacerte cargo de un ser vivo, ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer que un cactus sobreviva una semana, y eso que ni siquiera necesita agua.

- No me vas a negar que estuvo gracioso- me replicó la muy inconsciente.

- Evidentemente tu sentido del humor no coincide con el mío ni con el del resto de los habitantes del pueblo. No fue gracioso, fue aterrador… no quedó un jardín en pie, se comían hasta las verduras del mercado… Caminabas y cada dos pasos corrías el riesgo de meter el pie en una maldita conejera, y que salieran decenas de ellos y te rodearan… pienso en orejas y cosas peludas y todavía me pongo enferma. ¡Me quedó un trauma! ¡Joder, hasta me dan miedo los peluches!

- ¡Por Dios Bella, tenía diez años!

- Alice, ahora tienes 22 y has cometido tu segundo delito federal.

- El secuestro de conejos no cuenta como delito federal Bella- me respondió indignada. Me mantuve en silencio hasta que se dio por aludida- Ups, estabas pensando en…

- Exacto, cuando hackeaste la computadora de la Sra. Cope y modificaste tus notas- repliqué irritada.

- Nadie me descubrió, si no te descubren no cuenta.

- ¡Demonios Alice!- lloriqueé- cuando te manden a la cárcel trata de que sea cerca, así puedo llevarte cigarrillos y golosinas los fines de semana.

- Jasper no va a denunciarme.

- Y en nombre de todos los santos ¿por qué no lo haría?

- Porque me rogó que lo secuestrara

- ¡Me estás jodiendo!

- Bueno no es que me lo pidiera exactamente, más bien…

- ¿Cómo mierda haces para convencer a alguien que necesita que lo secuestren?

- Le pareció buena idea- susurró sin el menor convencimiento

- ¡Es una idea pésima!

- Bella no sabes lo que lo presiona ese hermano infernal que tiene, no deja de molestarlo. Necesita liberarse y disfrutar un poco.

- ¡Sigue siendo una idea pésima!

- No pude detenerlo- replicó dolida.

- ¿Qué carajo me estás diciendo, Alice?

- Te lo juro Bella, tienes que creerme, soy inocente… bueno casi, la idea si fue mía… Estoy desesperada…

- Alice, tiempo fuera- la interrumpí- Trata de hilar un relato coherente y cuéntame que pasó

- ¿Coherente?, ¡me pides mucho hermanita!

- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo que el horno no está para bollos - le repliqué chusca.

- ¡Aburrida! La cosa es que el hermano de Jasper es el CEO de la empresa donde trabajamos y lo trata como si fuera un bebé. Hace unos días tuvieron una discusión espantosa, toda la oficina se enteró. Bells lo dejó completamente en ridículo, lo trató como si fuera un niño de cinco años… Cuando regresó a su escritorio estaba tan deprimido que me dio lástima.

- Oh, Oh… y apareció "Súper Alice al rescate" ¿Alguna puta vez vas a aprender a no meterte?

- Bella me estás prejuzgando- me respondió indignada

- ¿Por qué será?

- Para tu información solo le regalé un chocolate y lo consolé un poco.

- ¿Y entonces como es que lo tienes secuestrado?

- Tal vez le dije que estaba necesitando que alguien lo raptara unas semanitas y fantaseamos un poquito sobre el "modus operandi"

- ¿Y?- esperé en silencio.

- Hoy me acompañó a casa cuando salimos de la oficina…

- Insisto ¿y?

- Bueno es que…

- ¡Ya!

- Jasper se esposó a la cabecera de mi cama y me exigió que lo secuestre.

- Ow ow ow.

- Sip

- Pídele la llave y suéltalo

- Se la tragó, el muy tonto.

- ¡Es un enfermo mental!

- Nooooooo, está desesperado y bueno el pobre no tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas. No sabía que las esposas de cotillón se abren con un golpe.

- ¿Las compró en una casa de cotillón para fiestas?

- No, en un sex-shop. Pero funcionan igual.

- Hermanita, siempre aportando claridad en todos los temas… Me pregunto cómo carajo lo sabes pero… no me respondas, es demasiada información para mis oídos… Recapitulando Jasper se esposó a la cama pero lo soltaste ¿Estoy bien?

- Correcto

- Sin afán de ser repetitiva ¿Cuál es el problema que amerita un "Houton" siendo las dos de la mañana?

- Me amenazó con saltar por la ventana si no lo secuestro.

- Alice, tu departamento está en planta baja, no creo que se haga demasiado daño.

- Bueno es que no se arrojaría específicamente aquí, ¡no es tan idiota!

- Sinceramente tengo mis dudas… ¿Y de donde estaría dispuesto a suicidarse el cabeza hueca?

- Va a saltar del balcón de su departamento

- ¿Piso?

- 18.

- ¿Credibilidad de la afirmación?

- Cero.

- ¡Entonces que se joda y se vaya por donde vino!

- No puede, ya le mandó una nota a su hermano con el aviso del secuestro… la hizo divina, toda con letritas recortadas de revistas. Le dijo que se comunicaría más adelante para coordinar el rescate y le ordenó que no avisara a la policía.

- ¡Que se escape de los delincuentes y regrese triunfante!

- No sería una mala idea…

- ¿Alice?, que es ese ruido, parece que una manada de rinocerontes estuviera corriendo por tu casa… ¿Alice estás bien?

- ¡Houton! … Te vas a enojar…

- Ya estoy enojada…

- Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias pero…

- Eso no te lo cree ni la abuela

- Ya se…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El asunto es que en este preciso momento la situación está cambiando radicalmente.

- ¿Ya llegó la policía?

- No, no te preocupes. Nada de policías.

- ¿Entonces?

- Se cambiaron los roles y ahora Jasper me está secuestrando a mí.

- ¡Además de un idiota es un psicópata!

- Bells por Dios vas a lastimar su sensibilidad, me dice que está perfectamente cuerdo y que no te preocupes pero que me va a mantener incomunicada.

- Hace bien- repliqué sarcástica- ¿Ya que está, también te va a atar?

- Dice que no es mala idea.

- ¡Me imagino!

- Así como para hacerme una idea ¿sabe aproximadamente por cuánto tiempo te va a retener?

- El plan original era de dos semanas, supongo que no piensa cambiarlo. Me lo está confirmando en este momento, sip dos semanas.

- ¿Como diantres sabe lo que te digo?

- Ups ¿omití mencionar que estás en speaker?

- ¡Gracias por el aviso!- gruñí- ¡Lástima que llega un pelín tarde!

- ¡Hola Bella soy Jasper!

- Hola Jasper - le respondí más que cabreada- ¿Serías tan amable de liberar a Alice?

- Ni loco, me lo estoy pasando fenomenal con todo esto.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu hermano?- le pregunté tratando de apelar a su conciencia.

- Supongo que nada- me respondió el muy inconsciente- pero cuídate de Edward, él si es un psicópata de verdad.

- Ahora si me quedo tranquila

- Bella, si te llegara a contactar es mejor que le digas que no sabes nada...

- ¡Vamos!, Alice me conoce, no soy buena para mentir.

- Bella- interrumpió Alice- Jasper está un poco ansioso con el rollo de que es su primer secuestro y que me quiere incomunicar y bla bla bla. Tengo que colgar… te quiero hermanitaaaa.

- ¡Alice!

CLICK... ¡Me cago en la puta madre que los parió!

.

.

.

A veces me pregunto quién mierda habré sido en alguna vida anterior como para merecer semejante karma en esta.

Noticias del dúo dinámico, ninguna, la desaparición de Jasper no se mencionó en ningún periódico ni en el telediario. El celular de Alice está más muerto que la madre de Bambi, no está en su departamento, se tomó vacaciones en su trabajo… ¡para ser su primer secuestro el niñato está actuando como un verdadero profesional!

Años de convivencia con la señorita Problema me han enseñado a confiar ciegamente en las leyes de Murphy, "¡SONRIE!... mañana será peor", es mi lema… pero heme aquí, a tres semanas de la inauguración de la exposición más importante de mi vida y sin poder acercarme a metros de un lienzo. No es que no lo haya intentado, por supuesto que lo hice y con ganas, pero me mata la ansiedad y esa especie de premonición del desastre que se avecina y que no puedes detener… lo cual se traduce naturalmente en cero inspiración y una alta tendencia al caos… no veo la luz al final del túnel y mucho me temo que cuando finalmente la vea, será la luz de un tren que vendrá de frente.

Las últimas semanas han sido agotadoras, y realmente no estaba preparada mentalmente para que el teléfono me despertara a las ocho de la mañana. Después de insultarla en todos los idiomas que conozco Rosalie, mi marchand, un tanto exaltada me pudo informar que había conseguido una entrevista para esa tarde con un cliente potencial. Como es de esperar, las oportunidades siempre aparecen en el momento más inoportuno, pero como tengo que pagar las cuentas me enfundé en mi mejor atuendo, me calcé los tacos aguja y carpeta en mano cruce la ciudad en un taxi que me salió un ojo de la cara.

Una eficiente secretaria tuvo la amabilidad de informarme que el Señor Jacob Black se encontraba retrasado, me sirvió un café y me dejó abandonada en una sala.

No hay nada que me altere más que los tiempos muertos, estas ahí pero no puedes hacer nada… solo esperar, suplicar mentalmente porque la puerta se abra… diez, veinte, treinta minutos y nada. Empiezas a dudar ¿se habrá olvidado de mí? ¿Pregunto o no pregunto? ¿Me voy o me quedo? ¿Dónde quedará el baño?

Caminaba literalmente por las paredes cuando la señorita regresó, cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, para informarme que su jefe no iba a llegar y que generosamente me ofrecía dos alternativas, aplazar la reunión por tres semanas o poner un auto a mi disposición para encontrarlo, de esa manera ganaríamos tiempo mientras el finalizaba la junta en que se encontraba. A esas a alturas me ofrecían un cohete a la luna y me lo tomaba, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, de manera que carpeta en mano me subí al coche y me dirigí a su encuentro, rogando al cielo y a todos los santos evangelios poder venderle los cuadros o que al menos me enviara de regreso a casa en un auto pagado.

Después de deambular por casi una hora más llegamos a una casona señorial, en el medio de la nada. Por Dios, si tardamos casi diez minutos en llegar a la puerta de entrada, una vez que atravesamos la verja.

A estas alturas ya cuestionaba la decisión que había tomado y sobre todo mi sanidad mental. Traté de llamar a Rose, pero el teléfono me pasó directo al buzón... le deje un mensaje... _**"Rose no te preocupes por mí, pero si después de lo que este tipo me ha hecho esperar no me compra algún puto cuadro cambiaré de profesión y me convertiré en sicaria"...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El señor la está esperado en la sala. Sígame por favor - me indicó una asistente.

Caminé detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de roble. Esperé educadamente a que me anunciara – La señorita que estaba esperando, señor.

Que pase y cierra la puerta cuando te retires, Gianna- le ordenó- No quiero que nos molesten para nada.

Adelante por favor- me indicó haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Entré en el despacho y percibí como se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Y digo percibí porque únicamente tenía ojos para mirar al "pedazo de tipo" que estaba de pie apoyado displicentemente en el escritorio. Me obligué mentalmente a reaccionar y avancé a su encuentro.

Encantada de conocerlo, Sr. Black- le dije extendiendo mi mano derecha para saludarlo- soy Isabella Swan.

El tomó mi mano extendida entre la suyas e inclinándose la besó- Lo sé- me dijo al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza y me clavaba una mirada helada- pero lamentablemente para ti, yo no soy Jacob Black. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estás realmente en problemas.

Mis pensamientos se tornaron frenéticos. Cuando te enfrentas a una situación como esta hay tres alternativas posibles… La primera es que te dé un buen soponcio y a la mierda con todo, lamentablemente no sucedió, seguí vivita y coleando. Ni siquiera logré desmayarme. La segunda es apelar a la compasión, lágrimas mediante y la tercera es usar la estrategia de "no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque". Mientras dudaba entre la segunda y la tercera el tiró de mi y prácticamente me arrojó en una de las butacas que rodeaban el escritorio….

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- No lo sé

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- insistió

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué mierda debería saberlo? - le respondí indignada.

- Porque te conviene- me replicó cabreado- En primer lugar porque eres la última persona con la que ella habló el día en que desaparecieron- se acercó a mí y bajó su cabeza hasta dejar su boca cerca de mi oído- y en segundo lugar porque no pienso soltarte hasta que me lo digas- me susurró al tiempo que mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja- y te aseguro que de una forma o de otra me lo vas a decir.

- No te tengo miedo matón de cuarta- le repliqué levantándome de un salto. El me sujetó de la cintura con firmeza cuando traté de escabullirme.

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Sé que sabes algo.

- Supones que se algo y me arrastras hasta aquí engañada, lo cual es muy distinto- le repliqué- Claro, el señor no puede llamar por teléfono y preguntar. No, prefiere montar una pantomima digna del Oscar. Para que te quede claro el único hecho del que tengo conocimiento es que estaban juntos esa noche y que tu jodido hermano tiene retenida a mi hermana, de manera que no te hagas el ofendido.

- Buen intento, pero no va a funcionar. No te alejarás de mí hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- No te creo

- No tengo nada más que decir.

- Entonces te quedarás.

- ¿Me estás secuestrando?- le pregunte incrédula, ¡por Dios que tiene esta familia con la retención ilegal de personas!- Me pregunto si la estupidez será genética- mascullé.

- Considérate mi invitada por tiempo indeterminado- me replicó sarcástico

- ¿Sabes? Tengo una vida y no pienso abandonarla porque a ti se te ocurra.

- Dime lo que quiero saber y yo mismo te llevo a tu casa.

- Por centésima vez te lo digo no tengo idea de donde están- le repliqué furiosa- Me voy, no puedes retenerme, es ilegal.

- No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte.

- No me amenaces.

- El que avisa no es traidor, vamos a hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas- me increpó- y si atraviesas esa puerta va a ser definitivamente por las malas.

- Me alejé con paso firme y abrí la puerta. En el instante en que iba a atravesarla me vi levantada en volandas y colgada sobre su hombro al estilo cavernícola - Tienes un lindo trasero Swan- me dijo mientras me sostenía con fuerza. Subió las escaleras y literalmente me arrojó sobre la cama de una habitación de la planta alta- Aquí te quedas, más tarde te traerán la cena - me dijo- y salió cerrando la puerta con llave sin darme tiempo a replicar.

El fuego se combate con fuego de manera que me dediqué a planear la forma de escabullirme. La experiencia que gané al lado de Alice no fue en vano. Esa misma noche, cuando la casa se encontraba en silencio, me descolgué de mi habitación utilizando la enredadera que cubría la pared. Crucé el parque y emprendí el camino hacia el portón de salida. Maldije hasta en chino cuando uno de los tacos de mi zapato de quebró pero con total determinación arranqué el del otro pie dejando a mis Prada completamente arruinados… y lo más triste de todo es que realmente amaba a ese par de zapatos.

Con sumo cuidado abrí la verja y me deslicé fuera. La carretera estaba desierta… izquierda o derecha, izquierda o derecha, de ti marin de do pingüé… derecha. Creo que esa noche caminé más que si me hubiera ido de peregrinación al fin del mundo. Clareaba cuando escuché un auto que se acercaba. Sin mirar atrás seguí avanzando, pero hasta la última célula de lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo sabía de quien se trataba.

- Te acercó a algún lado, preciosa- me preguntó irónicamente.

- Te agradezco pero no hace falta que te tomes la molestia- le respondí cortante- caminar hace bien a la salud.

- Swan, ¿te subes al auto solita o tengo que ir a buscarte?

- ¿Hay una tercera opción?

- Última oportunidad, Swan o te metes al auto o terminas en el maletero.

- Tiempo fuera, antes que despliegues toda tu fuerza bruta tengamos cinco minutos de conversación racional.

- Si lo que deseabas era una conversación racional no te hubieras escapado como una ladrona en medio de la noche.

- Si no me hubieras encerrado en la habitación no me hubiera tenido que escapar.

- Swan, esta es verdaderamente una conversación inconducente. Haznos un favor a los dos y dime donde está Jasper.

- Francamente Edward te pasas de necio, no sé dónde está tu hermano y por otra parte ya es bastante grandecito como para que le hagas de niñero.

- No le hago de niñero.

- No, es peor que eso, le haces de guardia cárcel.

- ¿Y tú como demonios lo sabes?

- Porque se te nota el aire controlador a cien kilómetros a la redonda- le repliqué- Te recomiendo sinceramente que lo analices con tu terapeuta… eres más pesado que collar de sandías…

- Me estás insultando.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, francamente eres insufrible.

- Swan, sube al auto.

- No voy a subir. Me voy a casa.

- A la cuenta de cinco te meto en el maletero. Uno.

- Edward.

- Dos- dijo ignorándome mientras abría la puerta del auto.

- De veras

- Tres- me interrumpió apeándose.

- Estás siendo completamente irracional- repliqué rodeando el auto para alejarme todo lo posible, para que iba a engañarme… ya me tenía atrapada… lo único que podría ganar era tiempo para que pasara algún puto auto por la mierda de carretera.

- Cuatro- comenzó a perseguirme. Finalmente logró apresarme entre la puerta trasera y su cuerpo.

- Prefiero el asiento del acompañante- gemí. Me miró con aire satisfecho sin dejar de presionarme con su cuerpo- Esto es el peor intento de obediencia que he visto en mi vida. ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor o te meto en el maletero?

Lo miré indignada pero le repliqué- aceptaré la invitación para regresar contigo en el asiento delantero, Edward.

- Buena chica, así me gusta…

Lo odié, juro que en ese momento lo odié con toda mi alma - No cantes victoria, puede que hayas ganado esta batalla pero no has ganado la guerra- le respondí tratando de esquivarlo para meterme en el auto. Me sostuvo firmemente.

- Eres una mujer peligrosa, Isabella- me dijo bajando la cabeza hasta que su boca se acercó a milímetros de la mía.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi pecho, mis piernas se sentían de gelatina. Tome fuerzas de Dios sabe donde para que mi voz sonara firme, lo miré a los ojos y le contesté – No, soy una víctima.

Con asombrosa tranquilidad tomó mi rostro con su mano y delineó mis labios con su pulgar - Estás equivocada, querida, eres una provocadora - acercando su boca a la mía rozó mis labios suavemente y me susurró- me desafías constantemente y eso hace que me den muchas ganas de domarte.

- En tus sueños.

- Veremos- Se separó de mí con lentitud y abrió la puerta de auto – Sube e intenta no cabrearme - me ordenó.

Me mantuve en silencio todo el viaje, el esfuerzo y la caminata me pasaron factura... Eran prácticamente las ocho de la mañana cuando entramos en la casa. Sin dejar de sostenerme me preguntó - ¿Puedo dormir un rato sin tener que preocuparme por si estarás aquí cuando despierte?

- No prometo nada que no esté dispuesta a cumplir.

- Entonces tendré que asegurarme- me dijo tomándome de la muñeca – Ven conmigo.

- Necesito un baño.

- Todo a su tiempo, pimpollo.

- Realmente necesito un baño.

- Swan, eres toda una romántica- Lo miré con desdén- Bienvenida a mi dormitorio, mujer, ahí tienes tu baño.

- Sería mucho más feliz si fuera el baño de mi casa.

- No se pude tener todo en la vida, Swan.

- Al menos tendría algo de ropa con que cambiarme.

- Te buscaré algo que puedas usar y por el amor de Dios, mujer, no protestes a menos que quieras que te amordace.

- ¿Eres siempre así? No me extraña que tu hermano haya huido en la primera oportunidad.

- Cariño, estás viendo mi mejor faceta.

- Me aterro de solo pensar lo que serán las otras- le repliqué mientras cerraba la puerta del baño dispuesta a hacer uso y abuso de las instalaciones del bastardo y rogando porque al salir me encontrara un balde de café y algo para comer.

Cuando finalmente salí del cuarto de ducha envuelta en una toalla, encontré una remera y un short prolijamente doblados sobre la mesada de la pileta. Me disponía a vestirme cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward se coló en el cuarto. Aparentemente también se había duchado porque aún tenía el pelo húmedo estaba descalzo y únicamente vestía un pantalón de chandall.

- Swan venía a comprobar que no te hubieras derretido y el agua te hubiera arrastrado por la cañería.

- No he tenido esa suerte- le repliqué mordaz. - ¿Por qué no te esfumas? ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Nadie a quien ir a joderle la existencia?- Se acercó caminando con aire felino.

- Esa boca va a meterte en muchos problemas algún día- me dijo acorralándome entre la mesada y su cuerpo… Ahí íbamos de nuevo con el rollo del macho dominante…

- Mi boca y yo estamos perfectamente bien.

- Isabella, Isabella, ya te lo he dicho, las niñas malas que juegan con fuego se terminan quemando.

- No soy una niña.

- Eso es una gran verdad-susurró acercándose aún más- te puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Pude sentir su erección sobre mi vientre. Deslizó sus manos firmemente sobre mis nalgas y casi sin esfuerzo me cargó apoyándome en la mesada ubicándose entre mis piernas. Sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Con delicadeza desprendió la toalla que me envolvía liberando mis pechos.

- Eres hermosa- susurró.

Hizo descender su boca por mi cuello, mi clavícula… Lamió con delicadeza la parte superior de mi seno provocando ramalazos de anticipación. Cuando tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca no pude reprimir un gemido de placer. El roce producto del movimiento me encendía más y más. Rodee su cintura con mis piernas tratando de acercarlo. Soltó mis pechos y besó hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Deslizó una de sus manos y acarició mi entrada e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi vagina- me gusta que te mojes para mi preciosa- me dijo al tiempo otro dedo se colaba al lado del anterior.

- Edward- gemí contra sus labios con voz cascada.

Sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de mi con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, pellizcándolo entre caricia y caricia- No lo retengas, vamos nena, córrete duro para mí.

Un orgasmo de magnitud 10 en la escala de Ritcher dejó mi mente en blanco. Me apoyé desmadejada sobre su pecho- Vamos envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura que aún no terminamos- me dijo cargándome mientras me llevaba al dormitorio y me depositaba suavemente sobre la cama abriendo mis piernas con sus rodillas.

- Esto no está bien- traté de liberarme haciendo uso de los vestigios de racionalidad que aún me quedaban.

- No luches contra mi – me ordenó besando la parte superior de mis muslos - No vas a ganar- Sentí su boca deslizarse sobre mis pliegues y rodear mi clítoris.

- Edward- gemí

- Me encanta escucharte gemir, me encanta tu sabor en mi boca- me susurró. Se acomodó sobre mi y comenzó a recorrer con la punta de la lengua mis labios- Abre la boca, quiero que sientas cuan dulce es tu sabor. No pude resistirme y nuestras lenguas jugaron durante un buen rato. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se introdujo de un golpe.

- Oh Dios - Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron, la necesidad de liberación crecía y crecía, ambos jadeábamos como desesperados buscando aliento. El orgasmo se iba formando en mi vientre...

- Dime donde está Jasper, Isabella- jadeó impulsándose dentro de mi- Dímelo.

La realidad cayó sobre mí con el peso de un yunque. El había usado la pasión para obtener lo que deseaba y como una idiota me había obnubilado y me había dejado envolver en su juego. Lo empujé con más fuerza que la que creía tener y me acurruqué a un lado.

- ¿Cómo has podido?- le dije conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por liberarse.

- En la guerra todo se vale y quiero que me devuelvas a mi hermano- me respondió.

- Nunca escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho- gruesas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla sin contención alguna.

El sonido de nuestros celulares lo dejó con la respuesta en los labios. Yo atendí el mío que estaba en la mesita y él corrió para atender el suyo…

El ring tone me anunció una nueva llamada de Alice. En el peor momento de mi jodida existencia, en el momento en que lo único que deseaba era tomar un avión a Tombuctú y alejarme todo lo posible, ella por fin llamaba...

- Hermanita- no podía contestarle… las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta. A lo lejos como en un zumbido escuchaba los gritos de Edward increpando a alguien. Traté de sobreponerme a mi dolor y hacer lo que debía... ser la "responsable hermana mayor".

- Alice ¿estás bien?- grazné finalmente- Me tenías enferma de preocupación.

- Perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar Bella - me rogó con voz niña a la que han descubierto robando caramelos- ¡Soy tan feliz!-_Pensé que era bueno que por lo menos una de las dos lo fuera_- Estoy en las Vegas y acabo de casarme. Jasper ha llamado a su hermano para contárselo y yo quería compartirlo contigo.

Me quedé muda de la impresión pero atiné a preguntarle - ¿Lo amas?

- Con todo mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y tragué todo mi dolor – No hay nada que desee más que tu felicidad, Alice y si la encuentras al lado del psicópata, que así sea - Pasé a potencia de hermana chusma y le pregunté ¿Qué tal la ceremonia? Te voy comunicando para que no te quepan dudas, que estoy terriblemente ofendida porque no me has invitado.

- No vas a creerme- me respondió emocionada ignorando mi pulla - Nos casó un pastor disfrazado de Elvis. ¡Tengo fotos y todo!

Alice siempre sería Alice- Entonces has cumplido tu palabra. Todavía recuerdo la cara de mamá cuando le dijiste que te casarías el día que Elvis oficiara la boda.

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado

- Te quiero hermanita, espero de corazón que sean muy felices, aunque no me hayas invitado a la boda...

- Yo también, no sé qué haría sin ti- me contestó emocionada- Te voy a dejar porque veo que Jasper está discutiendo con su hermano y eso es definitivamente malo. Mañana estaremos de vuelta y vamos a ir a visitarte para que puedas conocerlo.

- Tendré preparadas las armas para cuando lleguen- bromee disimulando la amargura que me exprimía el alma.

- ¡Bella, tienes que quererlo!

- Lo intentaré, Alice, te juro que voy a intentarlo - Corté la comunicación y me dirigí al baño. Me vestí con la ropa que había traído, incluidos los Prada destrozados. Cuando terminé me senté a los pies de la cama, bolso en mano.

- Isabella- me llamó Edward, su voz sonaba angustiada. Levanté la vista y lo vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pálido y demacrado.

- Ya sabes lo que querías saber- le repliqué ácida- Haz honor a tu palabra, quiero ir a casa.

- Necesito pedirte perdón.

Un gemido surgió de mi garganta, una mezcla de horror, decepción pero hice de tripas corazón y le respondí mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Hay cosas que difícilmente pueden perdonarse- le repliqué. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo y el rictus de su boca se tensó aún más.

- Por lo menos deja que te lleve- me pidió

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- Isabella, déjame que te compense de alguna manera. Sé que me comporté como una mierda.

- Solo llama a un auto que me saque de aquí y déjame en paz- le respondí con amargura- Esperaré afuera.

Edward se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar. Bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa. El aire de la mañana era fresco y límpido, el perfume de la primavera embargaba el jardín. Esperé un buen rato sumida en mis pensamientos, podía percibir su presencia a mis espaldas, el clima era tenso, pero respetó mis deseos. Un Audi negro se detuvo frente a la casa, sin dudarlo subí y salí de allí sin siquiera mirarlo.

.

.

.

_Tres semanas más tarde…_

- La exposición ha sido todo un éxito- Rose estaba feliz- Has vendido la mayoría de los cuadros que presentaste.

- Es un milagro- le respondí

- No te me tires abajo "Drama Queen"- me dijo al tiempo que me palmeaba el brazo- Mira esto está lleno de gente que ha venido a ver tu trabajo.

- Juro que todavía sigo sin entender cómo- le repliqué.

- Creo que tu cuñado tiene que ver en todo esto- Jasper y Alice habían estado mimándome las últimas semanas. Se sentían un poco culpables por lo que había pasado, aunque nunca les conté la totalidad del desastre. Edward había tratado de contactarse conmigo y el dúo dinámico no dejaba de pedirme que le diera una oportunidad, que se sentía destrozado, que había cambiado... pero me negué rotundamente a atenderlo.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde anda ese par?

- No lo sé. Se fueron hace un rato usando la vieja excusa de los bocadillos que provocan diarrea...

- Madre de todos los santos, voy a pedir asilo en una embajada- le repliqué reprimiendo un escalofrío.

- Vamos Bella, seguramente te estarán preparando una sorpresa para festejar el éxito que has tenido.

- Rose, ya me daban pavor las sorpresitas de Alice... imagínate lo que puede llegar a organizar ahora con el psicópata que tiene por marido.

- Son tal para cual- me respondió riéndose.

- Son una pesadilla- le repliqué- Se potencian el uno al otro.

- Contraté una limusina para llevarte a casa ¿Quieres que te acompañe y nos emborrachamos hasta caer rendidas sobre la alfombra del living?

- Buen intento, pero realmente lo único que deseo es sacarme los zapatos, darme un buen baño de burbujas y acostarme, en ese orden. Los nervios de esta noche me han dejado arruinada.

- Entonces haz tu salida triunfal, querida- acercándose me abrazó con fuerza- Tu sacrificada agente se quedará para cerrar todo y tendrá que ver a quien llama para que la acompañe a emborracharse hasta caer rendida...

- Rose, ambas sabemos a quién vas a recurrir y que vas a hacer otras cosas además de beber.

- Para qué negarlo...

- Te llamo en una semana cuando logre levantarme de la cama.

- Disfruta las vacaciones- me pidió sonriendo con cariño.

- Lo haré.

- Ya te explotaré nuevamente cuando estés de vuelta.

- Lo sé- le respondí sonriendo.

Salí del salón caminando despacio, saboreando el éxito. Un chofer vestido de librea me esperaba junto a la puerta de la limusina, la abrió y entré. Las ventanas teñidas de oscuro dejaban el interior en penumbras y una suave música invitaba a relajarse. Las puertas se trabaron y comenzamos el viaje a casa. Me saqué los zapatos, realmente me estaban matando. Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

No sé por cuánto tiempo dormité pero al despabilarme mi espalda estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de un hombre. Sus brazos me rodeaban, una mano acariciaba mi vientre y la otra masajeaba uno de mis pechos con movimientos circulares. ¡Edward!

Acercando su rostro a mi cuello me susurró con voz ronca - Isabella Swan, considérate formalmente secuestrada por tiempo indeterminado...

xoxoxoxoxox

_Esta historia ha participado en el "Hateful Lemonade Contest 2", la segunda temporada del HLC para el fandom hispanohablante de Crepúsculo organizado por Enichepi y Ericastelo._

_Estoy muy contenta porque ha sido premiada con una de las menciones honoríficas en la categoría Hate/Love Lemonade. ¡Muchas gracias a las organizadoras por elegirlo!_

_También quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por el apoyo que me han brindado, sus comentarios y mensajes de aliento._


End file.
